Somewhere
by Freiha
Summary: Um zu vergessen, was geschehen war kehrt Link zurück nach Ordon, doch seine Erinnerungen holen ihn ein und als dann auch noch ein geheimnisvolles Mädchen bei ihm auftaucht sieht er sich erneut in einen Kampf um das Schicksal Hyrules verwickelt.


**Prolog**

Hallo!

Ich habe es echt geschafft das hier hochzuladen! Sehr kompliziert, wirklich! Sowas bin ich gar nich gewohnt. Falls ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, bitte darauf hinweisen. P:

Ich bin neu, also seid lieb zu mir ^^;

Eigentlich habe ich mich nur wegen einer guten Freundin hier angemeldet, aber wenn ich schon mal da bin kann ich euch auch gleich an meiner Zelda Fanfic teilhaben lassen :D

Die komplette ZF hat leider nich in das ZF-Fenster gepasst, deshalb gibt es hier nochmal die komplette ZF:

_Um zu vergessen, was geschehen war kehrt Link zurück nach Ordon, doch seine Erinnerungen holen ihn ein und als dann auch noch ein geheimnisvolles Mädchen bei ihm auftaucht sieht er sich erneut in einen Kampf um das Schicksal Hyrules verwickelt, in dem nicht nur _eine _uralte Macht wiederaufersteht (spielt ca. ein halbes Jahr nach TP mit Elementen aus anderen Teilen) _

Bei den Altersbegrenzungen habe ich überhaupt nicht durchgeblickt, deshalb hoffe ich, dass ihr mir rechtzeitig Bescheid sagt, wenn die Altersbegrenzung nicht mehr stimmen sollte. (auf ist sie auf P16Slash, wobei es mehr P16 is als Slash...Slash is nur vorsichtshalber ^^; )_  
_

**Claimer und Disclaimer:** Alle Nintendo Charas gehören Nintendo, der Rest gehört vermutlich mir.  
Wann sie spielt? Cirka ein halbes Jahr nach den Ereignissen in TP, allerdings werd ich vermutlich ein paar Elemente aus Oot, den Oracle-Teilen und vllt TWW mit reinmischen. So ein paar total tolle Charaktere :33 Lasst euch einfach überraschen.

**Warnungen:** Ähm...ich habe keine Ahnung...also...es sterben vermutlich viele Nebencharaktere, um zu zeigen, dass die Situation für die Hauptcharaktere wirklich gefährlich ist.  
Ernsthaft jetzt: Teilweise neige ich zu "zu genauen" Gewaltdarstellungen (aber erst in späteren Kapis) und es wird naja...sagen wir mal so: Ein paar Charas werden etwas homosexuel gefärbt sein, aber nur ein bisschen, es gibt hier also kein Paar oder so, nur Andeutungen *jetzt hofft, dass sie nicht ihre ganze Leserschaft in spe davongejagt hat*

Dieses Kapitel ist übrigens umgeschrieben...die Originalversion war...naja...um einiges blutiger ^_^" Also, wer mich kennt (was hier vermutlich so gut wie keiner tut), den dürfte das eigentlich nicht wundern.

Ach ja, vielleicht sollt ich noch was sagen, woher ich den Titel habe...  
Also...  
Ich habe die FF nach einem Song benannt und zwar "Somewhere" von Within Temptation (.com/watch?v=zhFz_LXpay0&feature=related)  
Bei dem Song sind mir einige tolle Stellen eingefallen und weil mir ansonsten kein guter Titel eingefallen ist...ach wurscht... *geht jetzt Somewhere hören*

Dann lasst uns mal loslegen, auf, dass das hier gelinge!  
Eure Freiha

* * *

Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verblassten und der Mond schob sich über den Horizont. Es war ein voller, komplett runder Mond, der sein Licht auf die Spitzen eines Waldes warf. Die Strahlen durchdrangen die Baumkronen, gelangten vereinzelt auf den von heruntergefallenen Blättern bedeckten Boden und tauchten den Wald in ein schummeriges, beinahe unheimliches Licht. Eine Eule kroch aus ihrem Versteck, einem hohlen Baumstamm, wo sie den Tag über geschlafen hatte, doch jetzt, wo die meisten anderen Waldbewohner sich zur Ruhe gelegt hatten wurde sie erst richtig munter. Sie hob einen Flügel und zupfte mit dem Schnabel einige ihrer braunen Federn zurecht, die während ihres Schlafes durcheinander geraten waren, breitete schließlich ihre Schwingen aus und stieß sich kräftig von dem Ast ab, auf dem sie soeben noch gesessen hatte.  
Lautlos glitt sie durch die kühle Nachtluft, gewann durch ein paar kräftige Flügelschläge an Höhe und brach durch das Blätterdach. Ihre Federn wurden in helles Mondlicht getaucht. Ihr einziger Begleiter war ihr Schatten, der unter ihr über die Baumkronen glitt.  
Dann drehte sie den Kopf. Etwas hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt.  
Sie lauschte, hörte aber nichts mehr außer dem Rauschen der Blätter in der leichten Brise, die seit Anbruch der Nacht von Norden her wehte.  
Der Blick ihrer großen, gelben Augen wanderte über die Baumwipfel, die im Mondlicht wie ein großes Meer wirkten, das nur von den Lichtungen unterbrochen wurde, die sich zwischen den Bäumen aufgetan hatten.  
Elegant ließ sie sich wieder hinabsinken, zurück durch das Blätterdach und landete sanft auf einem Ast.  
Hier würde sie auf Nahrung warten.  
Plötzlich vernahm sie ein zischendes Geräusch, gefolgt von knackenden Zweigen, als auch schon mehrere Schatten unter ihrem Ast vorbeihuschten. Hatte sie sich vorhin also doch nicht geirrt.  
Sie überlegte kurz, dann hob sie ab und folgte ihnen, getrieben von ihrer Neugierde. Wie Gespenster bewegten sich die Gestalten, auf den finstersten Teil des Waldes zu, wo die Waldgeister des Nachts ihre schauderhaften Rufe vernehmen ließen.  
Die Verfolgten hielten inne und boten dem Nachtvogel dadurch Zeit sie genauer zu betrachten. Es handelte sich um fünf Frauen, mehr ließ sich – dank der dichten Baumkronen, die kein Mondlicht durchließen – nicht erkennen. Sofort erinnerte sich die Eule wieder daran, warum sie diesen Teil des Waldes immer gemieden hatte. Zwar waren ihre Augen bestens an die Dunkelheit angepasst, doch die Magie, die über diesem Ort zu liegen schien erschwerte ihr die Sicht.  
Da setzten sich die fünf wieder in Bewegung, weiter nach Norden, in den Irrgarten aus verschlungen Pfaden zwischen dichtem Gebüsch und eng stehenden Bäumen.  
Ein kleines Licht, das plötzlich vor ihnen aufgetaucht war zeigte ihnen den Weg. Sofort erkannte die Eule, dass es sich um keinen der Waldgeister handelte, die hier herumspukten. Langsam bekam sie das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und mit einem Mal kamen ihr die Frauen sehr merkwürdig vor. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Was suchten solch zwielichte Gestalten zu dieser Zeit hier im Wald?  
Ein leiser Schrei drang ihr über den Schnabel, doch die Frauen schienen keine Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.  
Nach der langen Zeit in dieser totalen Finsternis befand sie die plötzliche Helle der Lichtung als eine Qual für ihre empfindlichen Augen. Es dauerte kurz, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte und sich wieder dem Geschehen vor ihr zuwandte.  
Sie wusste gar nicht, dass es hier so eine riesige Lichtung gab, auf der so große Ruinen standen.  
Die Frauen huschten über einen großen Hof, zwischen den halb verfallenen Mauern eines einst wohl stattlichen Gebäudes hindurch auf ein kleines Podest zu, dass sich aus dem feuchten Gras erhob. In seiner Mitte ragte der Griff eines Schwertes heraus.  
Einen Kreis um das Podest bildend blieben die Frauen nun stehen und begannen leise Wörter zu murmeln.  
Interessiert ließ sich der Vogel auf einer der Mauern nieder und beobachtete das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung.  
Eine der Frauen ging auf das Podest und berührte den Griff. Ein kleiner Blitz erschien und sie stolperte zurück. Ihren Begleiterinnen zunickend stellte sie sich wieder zurück auf ihren Platz.  
Unruhig auf ihrem Mäuerchen hin- und herhopsend kam die Eule dem Geschehen immer näher. Was hatten sie vor? Und was war das für ein Ort?  
Sie war jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von den Frauen entfernt und lauschte deren Gemurmel. Was war das nur für eine Sprache?  
Dicke Wolken zogen auf und verdeckten den Mond, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und Donner grollte von der Ferne.  
Die Frauen sahen nicht auf, rührten sich nicht, murmelten nur weiter ihre Worte.  
Da schlug ein Blitz direkt in das Podest ein. Die Lichtung wurde in grelles Licht getaucht, dann ein Schrei. Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte herab, dicht gefolgt von einem dritten. Beunruhigt sahen die Frauen auf, eine von ihnen versuchte ihren Begleiterinnen den Rückzug zuzurufen, wurde aber von einem Krachen unterbrochen, das vom Podest herrührte.  
Eine Druckwelle fegte über die Lichtung und riss die Frauen von den Füßen. Kreischend flog die Eule auf und flatterte panisch Richtung Wald davon. In sicherer Entfernung ließ sie sich auf einem Ast nieder und betrachtete das Geschehen.  
Ununterbrochen zuckten Blitze zur Erde und schlugen auf der Lichtung ein. Erdbrocken wurden in die Luft geschleudert und landeten mitten zwischen den dichten Baumkronen des umliegenden Waldes.  
Mit einem Schlag war alles vorbei. Finsternis legte sich über die zerstörte Lichtung, bis der Mond wieder durch die Wolken drang und sein fahles Licht auf den Boden warf.  
Die Eule flog auf und zog ihre Kreise über dem Schauplatz.  
Tiefe Gräben zogen sich Richtung Podest durch die Erde. Die zerfetzten und teils verbrannten Körper der fünf Frauen lagen mit weit aufgerissenen, rot unterlaufenen Augen und im Mond leuchtender weißer Haut – gebleicht durch das Licht – im stellenweise dunkel gefärbtem Gras.  
Mitten auf dem Podest lag bewusstlos ein Mädchen mit blauer Haut, gekleidet in ein blaues kurzes Kleid. Ganz langsam öffnete sie die komplett blauen Augen und sah sich um. Was war geschehen? Entsetzt blickte sie auf die Leichen um sie herum.  
Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, fiel aber sofort wieder auf die Knie. Fragend betrachtete sie ihre Hände. Dann senkte sie den Kopf und schien zu überlegen, bevor sie sich schließlich ein weiteres Mal aufraffte und mühsam vom Podest Richtung Wald torkelte.


End file.
